Wake up Call
by NerdyGirl873
Summary: The titans are head down hill, trouble amoung the team shows up at every corner and they split apart each choosing a different path. But when two mysterious teen show up claiming to know about a new enemy the five teens join up one last time. Could this be a chance of love (rated T just in case don't like the pairings don't read. It's common sense)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's NerdyGirl873 it's my first teen titans fanfic. Please enjoy.**

Robin: 17

Cyborg: 19

Raven:16

Starfire:15

Beastboy: 15

"TITANS GO!" Robin commanded and the team surged forward attacking cinderblock. His traffic colored uniform flashed as street lights gleamed on it. He aimed a kick at the monster only to be swatted away and smashed into Cyborg.

"Watch it!" Cyborg snapped firing his arm cannon at the large piece of cement on legs. The titans were going through a rough patch; Robin had just broken up with Starfire and had yelled at her while doing so, Cyborg had gotten made at Robin for yelling at Starfire when he should have been kinder and siding with Beastboy who had been accused of costing them information on a mission and losing the remote controls to the TV. Raven was mad at everyone for interrupting her meditation and sleep to talk about their issues with each other. Starfire was still brokenhearted from the break up. Beastboy was just tired from losing sleep because he had a suspicion Cyborg was going to kill him in his sleep. Basically all the titans were lacking sleep.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven yelled smashing the villain with a car parked on the side of the road. Starfire pelted him with star bolts and Beastboy rammed him as a t-rex. The villain crashed to the ground K.O. from the impact of the titans.

"You nearly ruined our chances of winning!" Cyborg screamed at Robin. "You were no help!"

"I'm not the one who ways over 200 pounds because I'm half robot!"

"Will you two quit fighting?" Raven sighed.

"Shut up. We don't need your help!" Robin yelled.

"Robin please stop you aren't-"

"Shut up means you two Starfire!"

"Robin this is between me and you." Cyborg screamed.

"Geez those two are so much trouble." Beastboy yawned.

"Oh and you're so much better?" Raven scoffed.

"Hey! At least I'm not the queen of creepville!" Beastboy shot back.

"Friends please!"

"BE QUIET STARFIRE NO ONE NEEDS YOUR HELP!" The four said in unison and the alien sniffled zooming away.

"Look what you did!" Robin yelled at the others.

"US?!" Raven growled. "WE WEREN'T THE ONES THAT BROKE HER HEART!"

"Rae that was uncalled for!"

"Shut it Rob-man it's on between me and birdboy here." Raven pushed him away.

"Raven's right though!" Beastboy agreed. "Even if she is annoying."

"You're the one who fails with life!" Raven insulted.

"Beastboy you shouldn't have stepped in." Cyborg sighed.

"You hypocrite that's what you did!" Beastboy pointed out.

"ENOUGH!" Robin ordered. "We're getting nowhere! We might as well be playing with fire, this team worked for a while but that time's gone! We're done!"

The four stood there silently. "I'm fine with that." Raven broke the silence

"So am I." Beastboy added and Cyborg nodded.

"Goodbye forever." Raven growled disappearing into a black circle.

"Bye." Beastboy transformed into a hawk flying to the west.

Cyborg and Robin inclined their heads knowing anything they would have spoken would be harsh. Robin Mounted his bike speeding towards Gotham, he would collect his things later. Cyborg rode away in his custom car. The teen titans were finished.

**Many years later**

"I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Just shut up you're not supposed to think!"

"You sure it'll work?"

"Positive. If we don't succeed we won't ever exist." In a flash two figures that had stood in an abandoned ally way vanished.

**Okay so I won't write anything else unless people want me to, sorry for the shortness I'll write more next time if you guys want. R&R**!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have much to say at the moment… Enjoy chapter two and please reply!**

**Two years later**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

Rachel Roth woke up a six exactly; it was a habit of hers though she had no reason to seeing it was Saturday. _I'll go to the bookstore in town. _She decided standing up and going to change. Since the titans had disbanded two years prior she'd moved to a small town in North Carolina called Mayberry. The crime rates were way low; everybody knew everybody and she figured none of her old life would find her. For the first time in her life she was living normally, she even had a boyfriend. She pulled on some loose fighting dark blue jeans, a black hoodie, purple converse, and her violet hair was in a ponytail that reached the middle of her back. This was the new norm for her, she though exiting her small apartment.

**Nightwing's P.O.V.**

In Gotham Nightwing was just finishing giving of the Joker and Harley Quinn to the police. Batman was busy so he had taken over.

"Thanks Rob- I mean Nightwing." The officer said getting into his squad car. Nightwing had learned to excuse mistakes like that the officers made. He heard a bell and realized it was already six, he sighed worn out. It was time for him to get some shut eye. He wondered, as he had every day for two years, what his old team mates were up to. He guessed Cyborg had opened or started working a car garage. Beastboy he had no idea about; Starfire had returned to Tamaran, joined the other titans, or begun living a normal life. Raven… whenever he thought of her his chest hurt, he wanted to see her again. He wanted to see everyone again but mostly Raven. He used a grappling hook to climb onto a roof and then proceeded to his apartment for some shut eye before having to head out again.

**Cyborg's P.O.V.**

Looking up from the computer at the jump city car garage, Victor Stone smiled at another customer who entered with a despairing look on their face. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt, jeans, and some boots. The rings he'd used to infiltrate the hive academy were on his fingers keeping his identity concealed. Since the team had disbanded he'd began a normal life with bumble bee or Karen as he called her, they were soon to be married and he didn't think he'd ever been happier. The other team mates he'd fought crime with were at unknown locations and he often wished he could sit down with them for a meal or drink. He talked to the customer to figure out what their problem was scheduling them for what they needed before leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. Maybe he'd see them again.

**Beastboy's P.O.V.**

"Hey you cheated!"

"Terra I'm just amazing at this!" Garfield Logan sat on his couch with his girlfriend who had no classes in college for it was Saturday. They were playing the racing game he'd played countless times with his old teammates, that was the only thing he allowed in the game system.

"You sure you don't have to work at that pizza joint?" Terra checked as she lost the game.

"Positive." Garfield assured putting down the controller and kissing her. Since he'd left he had become taller, handsomer and had muscles. Now standing at about six one he was the center of basically every girls attention. He wore a special charm that hid his pointed ears and green skin. His hair was still dark green though and his fangs were showing as well.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Terra asked heading to the kitchen.

"Surprise me just make sure it's vegetarian."

"That's all we buy!" Beastboy laughed at the reaction he got. Moments like those took his mind away from the sadness of remembering his old friends; he missed them all so much and thought of what had happened to them. "You're doing it again."

He jumped not realizing Terra had returned. "What am I doing?"

"You know, last time it got close to this date you became silent and closed off. This week is the anniversary of when you guys disbanded isn't it?" She plopped down on the couch. "You can talk to me you know. When you came to me two years ago you were so depressed and sleep deprived, it was a while before you slept a full night."

"You seem to know a lot about this time of year." Beastboy grinned halfheartedly. "But you're right I do miss them." Terra pulled him into a hug. "I'm living a normal life with my girlfriend in New Orleans though, I'm fine." He tried to convince himself.

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

"Happy Birthday, Macy!" Kory Anders cheered with her friend. The beautiful alien hugged a blond female.

"What are you wishing for?" She asked as her friend blew out the candle.

"If I tell you it won't come true!" The girl responded with a gleam in her eye. "So you still are refusing to date anyone?"

Kory fixed her off the shoulder pink top nodding her head.

"How long ago was it that some idiot broke you heart." Another girl with dark brown hair asked.

"You do not understand, it's not that, it is just well. I don't want to be in a relationship at the moment."

"Really?" The first one named Macy pressed.

"Eric James was checking you out."

"Sandra, Macy, please accept my feelings. I only want good friends right now." Two years back she'd returned to the empty titan tower. Thinking maybe they were still angry and blowing of steam she had gone to sleep only to wake up the next morning alone. She waited a week flying all throughout the tower; finally she'd left to Los Angeles, California. She had actually been lying about the relationship status and was dating Roy Harper.

"Fine, party pooper." Macy muttered sticking out her tongue.

"I would never poop at a- oh right." Kory caught herself and her friends laughed at her quirky habits. They sat in a restaurant one called Pizzahut. Kory had never heard of the place until her friends had taken her there. "Well shall we head to the mall?"

"Heck yeah!" Sandra cheered money giving money to the waiter for their food before the three exited.

**Random P.O.V.**

"We're too late." Two figures stood at a bloody crime scene. "They already killed Jericho and Kole."

"This doesn't look good Mark."

"I thought if we teleported back far enough we could stop it, but we've been here for two years and still can't stop the past!" A boy with hair that sparkled like silver in the moon light said.

"We only have to help them to maintain the future that was set in motion."

"Arianna don't you want to save as many lives as possible along the way?"

"Of course I do but we can't just stop our mission to do so!" A girl with jet black hair hissed. "Now let's leave before somebody finds us and we have to explain why we're here." The two vanished in a flash of white light just as the door behind them opened.

**So what'd you guys think R&R! Don't worry everyone will meet up soon. And also what did you think of the pairs?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So thank you all for your encouragement I promise I'll keep updating as often as possible. Sorry for the mistakes I made in the last chapters. I'm losing braincells from smacking my forehead. Now chapter 3!**

**Raven's P.O.V. 6:05 am**

"Right so that will be a cappuccino and coffee with cream. I'll be back with your drinks." Rachel began to make the coffee for the couple that sat at table seven. The café she was working at was almost empty, however in a small town at six in the morning having three customers was considered busy. Gently placing down the drinks Rachel walked to the counter sitting on one of the stools waiting for another person to enter the shop. The smell of coffee beans wafted through the shop and it always calmed Rachel reminding her that she really was living a normal life. She smiled slightly, something she was finally able to do. The peaceful town was basically constant meditation; nothing had exploded or made her frown for two years. The bell above the door rang and a man with shoulder length black hair and sunglasses walked in. He was quite handsome and Rachel felt he was familiar but just shrugged it off going to take his order.

"Hello sir what can I get you." She asked happily and the man gaped at her.

"Raven?"

"Do I know you?"

"It's me, Aqualad." He whispered showing her his black eyes.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"You're laughing?!" He whisper-screamed trying not to draw attention to himself. "And you're not pale like you used to be."

"This town is my meditation, basically my emotions are at harmony and I haven't had to worry about my powers since I moved here. I changed my name to Rachel Roth just so you're aware." She looked at her watch. "Well it looks like I have a few hours to kill, why don't I get you something and then you tell me why you're here?"

"Anything without fish."

"Have you seen our menu, fish coffee would be disgusting, how about the caramel macchiato?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." A few minutes later she brought him his drink taking a seat beside him. "I'm here on vacation actually."

"Wow that's like a one in a million chance encounter. "

"I know right! Bumble Bee was nagging me to take one so I did. It's great to see you again. Oh and you can call me Garth, it's my nonprofessional name."

"Well Garth welcome to Mayberry! I'll introduce you to my friends here later if you want." Rachel offered.

"That would be nice. So… you have a boyfriend?" Garth casually wondered.

"Yep, this week is our year anniversary." She showed Garth a picture of her and a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "He'd been asking me out since a month after I got here and I finally agreed to give him a chance."

"You sound like you're happy to be with him." Garth grinned though Rachel sensed he wanted to say something different.

"Yeah, I am."

"And the crush you had on boy blunder?"

"Oh, that was puppy love. Being away from the life of crime fighting I think made me realize that." Rachel sighed. "Do you know where the others are?"

"Well Cyborg is still in Jump city. Beastboy I have no idea. Starfire sometimes calls me on the phone from California, turns out she's dating Red-Arrow, or Roy now."

"No way." Rachel said. "Well they did seem like they'd make a good couple."  
"You fell off the map like BB and now you've reappeared. Robin… He went solo and became Nightwing, we don't talk much." Garth finished.

"Oh, he changed a lot didn't he?" Rachel sighed.

"More than anyone, he is in Gotham doing what he was born to do I guess."

"But Garth didn't he leave Gotham. I thought he wanted to get away from Batman."

"He's indecisive like that." She stared at Garth who seemed to be reminiscing.

"Sometimes I wonder where the five of us would have been if we'd never split up." Rachel said aloud memories taking her back in time.

**Starfire P.O.V. 7:10 pm**

"Where in the heavens could he be?" Kory puffed waiting by the window of her room for Roy to show. "I spoke that correctly, yes?" Kory asked her roommate. She wore a simple tang top sleeved pink dress that reached her knees and a pair of pink flats.

"He's running late again?" Macy was just getting out of the shower a towel wrapped around her body a second one was being used to dry her hair. "I'm happy you told us about him but I really want to meet him."

"I showed you the pictures we took by the garden of the Roses and of the time we ate the pizza of the hut." Kory turned back to the window jumping up. "Oh joy he has arrived!" Roy was walking to the door wearing some red sunglasses, a red hoodie, black jeans, and red converse. Before he could even knock on the door it flew open and he was being kiss attacked by Kory.

"Would you at least let me inside before you completely crush me in a hug?" Roy choked and Kory released him blushing.

"I always forget my strength when I see you." Kory giggled leading him into the house she was staying in.

"So this is the guy?"

"Macy you aren't wearing proper attire."

"OH! Sorry Kory. Guys don't normally come over." Macy called bolting up the stairs.

"Sorry about Macy." Sandra said from the living room door way. She was wearing an oversized black t-shirt and some loose gray sweatpants. "She isn't used to being formal around people." She then ate half of the pizza slice in her hand with one bite. "Wan' phom?" She jerked her head towards the pizza box on the table.

"No I'm fine." Roy said shaking his head rapidly.

"Your lose."

"Your friends are strange." Roy admitted when Sandra had disappeared.

"Oh no they are normal compared to Anna." She then whispered in her ear. "She tried to dissect me to see if I was housing a parasite when I first joined the mating of the room."

"You mean when you became a roommate."

"Why of course, what else would I be referring to?"

"…Never mind." Roy then looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "I need to tell you something. Come with me." He pulled her out of the house walking her to his car then heaved a large breath of air. "This is hard enough as it is so I won't hide anything." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Kole and Jericho are… dead. Panthra was just found an hour ago murdered in her house."

"Roy if this is one of the jokes I do not think it is very funny." But when Roy's face stayed serious Kory's eyes began to water. "No… it- it cannot be… NO!" She sobbed and Roy pulled her into a hug. Someone was killing of titans, whoever it was could have anyone labeled as next.

**Nightwing's P.O.V 8:00 pm**

_I think you should go find your old teammates._ Richard Greyson (Dick for short) was sprawled out on his king sized mattress, Batman's plead sharp in his mind. "Stupid old man has no idea what he's talking about." He grumbled to himself. He actually did want to find him but his pride kept him from doing so. He stood up walking over to his phone, titans East had begged him to buy one so he finally had if only to shut them up. Going through his contacts he found Aqualad or Garths, number and pressed the call button. It rang then went to voicemail. _"Hey this is Garth can't reach the phone I'm on a forced vacation. Please leave a message."_

"Super." Dick puffed.

"I know you want to find Raven." Dick spun around to see a about sixteen and a boy around the same age though had silver hair.

"Who are you?" He got into fighting stance and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Please grandpa sit down before you through your hip out."

"I'M NINETEEN!" He screamed.

"Yeah says you." She responded. He noticed she was holding something in her hand. "If your wondering it's Raven's. And no she isn't dead. I know where to find her though."

He thought for a moment. "Fine if you say you can find her tell me where she is."

"Only if we can come with you." The boy said.

Weighing his options he finally agreed.

"Well then first names." The girl said happily. "I'm Arianna and this idiot is Mark."

**Ok so good? Bad? Terrible? Amazing? Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so very, very, very sorry for not updating; I've been working on this chapter but just couldn't get it right you know? Well enjoy!**

**Beastboy P.O.V.**

"Good work Garfield. You can go now."

"Thank you sir." Garfield called over his shoulder as he exited Domino's. He whistled making his way back to his apartment. He couldn't wait to get back and tell Terra that he would get a promotion; he needed the money if he wanted to keep his current living. He hadn't been able to buy something he'd wanted in a long time. When he was a Titan he would always find the super-fans that ran stores he liked shopping at, they gave him stuff for free. The chilly are was beginning to seep through his windbreaker and he pulled it tighter around himself trying to preserve his warmth.

"Help! I need help! Please someone! Anyone! My friend needs an ambulance!" _That voice. _Garfield turned around to see a surprising site.

"Jinx?!" The sorceress' pink hair was hanging loosely around her shoulder blades, her skin was still its normal gray color, she word a purple hoddie, black shorts, stripped purple and black leggings, her black choker, and combat boots.

"Please help my friend's in trouble!" She seemed not to have heard him. She noticed Garfield looking at her and rushed to him. "Please help me!"

"Jinx it's me Beastboy." He whispered when she was close enough to hear.

"BB?!" She gasped. "You've really- wait now's not the time. Herald is hurt!" She grabbed his arm tugging him towards an ally.

"What happened?"

"We were just walking around when someone attacked us!" They walked towards a figure that was slumped in the shadows. "Here he is. I was just hanging out with him. Wally has been on a mission so I was alone in the apartment. I didn't think anything bad would happen if I just hung out with him!" She looked close to tears and Garfield's arm was beginning to turn white from her grip.

"Hey it's alright, call Wally and I'll call Terra. I don't think a hospital will help him." Garfield kneeled next to the hooded man patting his arm. "Man I wish I knew where Raven was."

"Why?" Jinx sniffled pulling out her phone.

"She's like a natural healer; she's the only one I can't find. I know where everyone else from the old team is." A flash filled the ally and before they knew what was happening Herald began breathing deeply coughing. "He's awake!"

"Hey Mal you alright?" Jinx knelt in front of him.

"What the?"

"What is it?" Jinx asked.

"The smell of his blood… I can't smell it." Garfield rushed to his friend's side feeling the arm where a wound had been seconds before. "There isn't even a sign of any damage!" His head looked around the ally, no one was there. "Come on, we better get back to my place, we need to figure this out.

About half an hour later they'd finally transferred their musical friend from his spot next to the dumpsters to Garfield's large bed. "This is so weird! I saw those wounds being made!"

"Jinx calm down we have to think rationally!"

"What I'm the one who's supposed to be saying what you are. Aren't you the spaz?" Jinx stared at Garfield in confusion.

"I had time to grow and calm down, I'm still pretty spazzy at times though." He shrugged. "But this is still super weird."

"Thanks captain obvious we've established that!" Jinx snapped crossing her arms and plopping down on his couch. "I should call Wally and tell him to come here."

"Just wait a moment. You want to call Wally out of a mission that could be very important just because we witnessed an unexplainable moment? Our whole lives are unexplainable! I can turn into a freaking t-rex and you shoot stuff out of your hands!" He hatched an idea. "But I may know someone who can help us that isn't on a mission at the moment." Without waiting for a response he grabbed his phone and called Antonia Monetti, better known as Argent.

**Nightwing's P.O.V.**

"Mayberry…" Richard looked down at a town smaller than most. He could understand why Raven would have wanted to live there. Puffing out a breath he put on his motorcycle helmet and rode to one of the buildings there. He stopped by the side of the rode pulled off his helmet and put on sunglasses. He walked by a group of girls who looked over their shoulders whispering about the new guy. "She works in the café in town." He looked at the different building names continuing to walk down the street looking from side to side; he shoved his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans. "There!" He hissed to himself seeing what he was looking for. He took a deep breath like he had for every minute that passed since the two had told him where Raven was. They said they'd get there but-

"Mark I told you the bus was too slow!"

"Well I'm sorry, trying not to be a freak here." He groaned as his two 'companions' began to argue about transportation. "Arianna there he is."

"Heya!" Arianna smacked Richard on the back. "So you found the café? Be careful, you may meet someone else from the team." She shoved him towards the café and the two disappeared leaving him alone to speak to his old team mate. He slowly shuffled across the street pausing outside the café door, he wanted to open it but he was having trouble performing the task.

"Here goes nothing. " He muttered talking one last deep breath before pulling open the door, the scent of coffee beans blew past him and dragged him into the shop.  
"Hello, please take a seat." Richard had to force his mouth not to hang open as he saw a smiling Raven in a skirt. She wore stockings under it but he still couldn't believe what he was seeing was real. She looked so happy and healthy. Raven wasn't the one who had greeted him, she was too busy talking and holding hands with some guy. Instead a man making an order was the one who said hello. Richard took the nearest seat he could find waiting to be served. "Rachel another customer." Raven nodded and kissed the guy she was sitting next to before walking over to where Richard sat. He was wandering if he had imagined it but when she looked at him she seemed to have a hint of recognition but as soon as he blinked she was smiling again.

"What'll you have?" She said cheerily. Still no words came to the hero. "Um… hello? Order?" She laughed.

"Right, uh, coffee black." He managed to say.

"Okay." She handed the order to the man behind the counter returning minutes later with the order. "Here you are."

"Thank you…"

"Rachel."

"Rachel, may I have a word with you?"

"First off, I don't even know your name-"

"It's Richard, Dick for short." He responded.

"I'm sure you are." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, second why would I talk to you?" She asked shaking her head.

"Raven please." He whispered glancing around the café that only had five or six other customers. Her eyes narrowed.

"I thought that was you Robin, just stay away from me. Okay? I'm done with helping you." She hissed so only he could hear.

"I got a call from Red Arrow last night. Panthra, Jericho, and Kole are all dead, they were murdered." Richard added and sadness filled the girls gaze.

"I didn't know, but I still won't help. I am happy here and I had just started a good life." Rachel turned away. "Enjoy your drink… Richard." With that she walked away not looking at him even as he left the café.

**Again I am sooooooo sorry! I have another story I'm writing and I couldn't get my thoughts together for this one. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! I don't have much to say except something I forgot to say I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! Enjoy!**

**Raven P.O.V. 4:23 p.m.**

Staring up at the roof above her bed, Rachel looked as though she could have been dead but she wasn't. Her eyes blinked slowly as she pondered whether she should have said something different to Robi- Richard. She shook her head, she was thinking too much on the subject. She felt her phone buzz and groaned rolling to look at it.

_Hey meet at my place- Eric._

A smile fluttered to her lips and she quickly replied.

_Be there in five._

She ran around pulling on some black jeans, a black V-neck, and a black sweater; then she was off. She maneuvered her way through town saying hi to everyone she passed and they did the same. Waiting outside the house Eric had inherited from his family, Rachel hummed. She knocked on the door. "Come in." His voice called and she opened the door, something wasn't right. The house was dark with no lights turned on or windows opened. She crept slowly around the room she'd entered unsure of what to do. Then something slammed her against the door she'd just entered through.

"Maybe you should think before you enter a dark house." A hooded figure sneered holding her up by her throat. _Calm down, calm down._ "What the mistress of darkness afraid to use her magic?"

"What… did you do with Eric?" She choked out.

"I believe he's in what humans would refer to as… a better place." Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes but she refused to let the psychopath see her cry. "Still nothing? Well that's no fun, I mean I thought that if I carved up your boy toy you'd be a little bit more emotional." When she still did nothing the man sighed. "Well this was a disappointment. I had heard you titans were an amazing team capable of destroying anything. Nice chat we had though."

He pulled out a switch blade and unintentionally Rachel said her enchantment which she hadn't used in a long time. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The couch from the living room rammed into the attacker and Rachel fell to the ground. She bolted up the stairs looking in every room for Eric, the person could be lying. She rushed into the last room and almost wished she hadn't. Eric sat in the corner gasping for air trying to staunch the flow of blood from his abdomen. Running to him Rachel leaned his head against her.

"R- Rachel?" She nodded eyes watering.

"I'm so sorry Eric this is my fault." She said her voice ridden with grief.

"No-"

"He came for me… I am- was the teen titan Raven." Rachel confessed

"I knew it." She stared wide eyed at Eric. "From the moment you got here I recognized you. Truth be told I always thought you were like five times hotter than Starfire." Rachel took a deep breath enveloping them in a shadow. They appeared in the town hospital.

"HELP PLEASE!" Doctors rushed over and Eric was taken away on a hospital bed.

Rachel paced the waiting area holding back tears.

"Rachel?" Turning Rachel saw Garth and Richard looking at her with worry. At least Rachel assumed, they both had sunglasses on. She looked away and they walked over to her. "Hey you alright?" She didn't trust herself to speak without sobbing her eyes out. Something she'd never done before.

"What happened?" Garth asked.

"…"

"Rachel we need to know." Richard's voice almost pleaded.

"…"

"Please Rachel."

"It's all my fault!" The barrier broke and she fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she spoke. "Someone came looking for me they went for him knowing he was my weakness. I can't believe I thought I'd get to live a normal life!" She threw her hands over her face covering it from view. Strong arms wrapped around her and she didn't shove them off. She continued to cry not knowing what else she could do. The doctor came over and smiled at them.

"He's resting, you can go in and see him if you want."

The two men were about to follow her as she left but she stopped them. "I want to go alone." She mumbled. She entered the room and found Eric sleeping peacefully. "I'm sorry… I am going to do what I can to help." She raised her hands and began healing his wounds when that was done she gently kissed his lips. "Goodbye Eric." She whispered placing her hand on his forehead and closing her eyes. She rushed away after she'd finished not looking back. Garth and Richard waited out in the hall and when they saw her walking towards them they cast confused looks. "Let's go, I have something I need to do before we leave the town."

**Red Arrow's P.O.V 5:43 p.m.**

Roy sighed as Kory finally fell asleep curled up to him. She hadn't slept at all last night she had told him over the phone. She came over and insisted on watching movies that fit her emotions. So she'd fallen asleep watching _Where the Red Ferns Grow. _Roy didn't think it was said but Kory had been bawling. He looked at her the movie lightly illuminating her face and tears. She whimpered and her grip tightened on Roy's arm to the extent he thought she'd break it off. But then she relinquished her grip and more tears trailed down her face. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Roy in fear.

"Roy! I had feared the monster that killed our friends had come for you as well!" She pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Kory! Strength!"

"Oh please accept my apology!" She sobbed not letting go but not squeezing as tight.

"It's alright. I know you're having trouble with this." Roy sighed patting her head and she snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you Roy, you are the best boyfriend a person could have." Kory sniffed.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you will smile again, because without you smiling the world seems so dark." Roy turned away as blush crept onto his cheeks.

"I promise Roy, even if it's not soon I shall smile again. For you." Kory said solemnly. She turned his head to her kissing him before laying her head on his shoulder and attempting to sleep again. Roy only watched, afraid that if he went to sleep he'd wake to find her dead.

**Cyborg P.O.V. 9:01 p.m.**

Sitting on the floor sobbing Victor held the limp body of Karen in his hands. Blood had stained the walls of the kitchen and tiles on the floor. Her eyes were staring up at the ceiling and her arm hung limply sliding as Victor rocked her corpse. He screamed in anguish as he had so many times before. _If only I'd been home! _He thought. _I could have stopped the psychopath who did this._ Then he placed her on the ground gently closing her eyes. He packed a suit case dragging it out of the apartment he shared with her. He would find the person who did this and they would pray for death. He would stop the person from hurting anyone else. Even if it was the last thing he did in his life.

**Okay so what do you guys think? I thought I'd add the last part as a surprise. Though it wasn't a very good surprise that people want. Anyway R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for the way Raven seemed too peppy. I got a few reviews who said they didn't like it. Don't worry I never planned to have her stay like that! I'm also sorry for the very late update. I'll try to update when I can! Now enjoy!**

**Beast boy's P.O.V.**

The knock at the door sent Garfield flying towards it. He opened it to see a rather annoyed Antonia in a hoodie and a skirt. "This better be really freaking important BB."

"Glad you came." He stepped back granting her entrance.

"Yeah yeah. I was only hanging out with my boyfriend why should that be so special?" She muttered.

"Sorry to take you away from hot spot."

"Whatever, what is it?" Garfield explained what had happened from him starting to walk home until they arrived at the apartment. "So… he just mysteriously healed? Like that?"

"Pretty much." Jinx nodded from her spot on the couch.

"Miss Magic over there was pretty shaken up about it." Garfield said gesturing to the pink haired teen whose cheeks turned, if possible, even more pink.

"Well who wouldn't be?" Jinx countered crossing her arms.

"Right, well I'd like to see him and get his account of what happened." Antonia interrupted before the two had time to continue their dispute.

"Yeah, ok," Garfield led her down the hall opening the last door to reveal a very messy room and a passed out Herald. "He fell asleep once we dragged him here."

"Yo, trumpet boy!" Antonia yelled when she was right next to his ear. Herald leapt to his feet yelping as though he'd been smacked. "Good you're up."

"Geez Argent. Can't a guy get any sleep?"

Antonia gave him a pointed look and Garfield fidgeted. "Looks to me like you don't need any sleep; you could go another couple hours without it."

"What do you want?" Agitation had crept into Herald's voice.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was walking with Jinx. We were attacked. I blacked out, when I woke up my wounds were gone and Garfield was talking to me."

"So pretty much the same thing he told me." She said though Garfield guessed it was mostly being said to herself.

"Any idea what could've done this?" Garfield wondered and Antonia shook her head her eyebrow had furrowed showing she was deep in thought.

"Doesn't make any sense," without even a second glance at the other two she stood and began pacing the room. "Regenerative powers… murders… attacks…"

"Wait murders?" Garfield squeaked.

"Hmm- oh yeah." Antonia frowned. "It seems the titans are being targeted by someone we've never met before. At first we thought Slade, but he's been under the radar. There's no reason for him to start killing titans out of the blue. Though I'm pretty sure he's considered it before. He just likes to mess with our heads; and it's mostly Nightwing- Robin that is. Then we thought the Brotherhood of Evil but they've been on ice for years."

"Who… who's dead so far?" Garfield asked though not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Well; we've got Panthra, Kole, and Jericho. I'm doing all I can to find the culprit before they strike again however it's not easy to find a person who leaves no trace." Turning away Antonia pressed her right fist her mouth tucking her left wrist under the upper arm. "Who would specifically target us- no who would know our secret identities is a better question." She glanced at Garfield. "Every time someone dies they're not titans. They're civilians to the world."

"You're saying someone has access to the records of every titan that's ever existed?"

"Yep, and this person must really hate us to go through all this trouble."

"So we're narrowed down to anyone that wants us dead." Garfield sighed. "This is going to be a very long list of suspects."

**Nightwing's P.O.V.**

The sound of the plane's engine vibrated all throughout the cabin. Richard glanced at Rache- Raven as she was insisting on being called. She was back to the Raven he remembered. However she seemed more distant. Since he'd found her the psychic link they had before had returned. Her hood was pulled up over her head, her eyes were emotionless just as they used to be, and she had stuck headphones into her ears listening to some music. Same old Raven, when they went into the middle of town Raven said something then told them it was time to leave. When the plane stopped she exited without speaking to Richard or Garth and didn't say anything to them until Garth spoke up as they walked through Steel City.

"Er, Raven?"

"Huh?" She asked glancing at him.

"Are you alright? You haven't said much since we left the hospital."

"I'm super." She answered in the same monotonous voice she always used to use. "Now where did you say Cyborg worked?"

"He works at the car shop down by the book store you used to go to." Richard said.

"I called the shop, he hasn't been in to work in a few days." Garth shot down Richard's answer. "Though I do have his home address."

"Alright, lead the way." Raven instructed. As they walked down the road with Raven in between the two boys no one spoke. Neither of them knew what to say to Raven. Richard wanted to comfort her, he also knew that if he tried she'd just say she was fine and for him not to worry giving him a slight glare that had sent most villains running.

"Uh Raven?" Richard finally mustered up his words.

"Yeah?"

"… um, hey?" He said forgetting his words.

"Please shut up now." Raven muttered. "What's the address again Garth?"

"It's- oh, right here." He pointed to a building surrounded by cop cars. "Well, that's a new decoration."

"Great." Raven grabbed Richard's and Garth's shoulders shrouding them with darkness. When the darkness vanished they stood in a living room. "I took a shot and guessed this was his house." Richard and Garth followed her as she wandered through the apartment, until Raven spun around facing them with her scary glare. "I don't need to be watched every minute of the day." She growled. "I lost someone, so what? People lose loved ones every day." She wheeled around continuing forward then they saw her freeze outside the kitchen. "Hey guys, I know why the police were here."

They casually walked up standing beside her eyes widening at the blood soaked kitchen. "You don't think…" Garth trailed off.

"I think Bee was the next target." Raven concluded. "And they hit their target." She keeled around. "I can't believe I'm saying this… but we need Beastboy."

"… What?!" The two boys said in unison.

"He was Cy's best friend. I vanished, so that's the one place he'll go. Beastboy's the only one who will understand his pain now."

**Sorry it's soooo short and again sorry for the late update. I've been working on my other story and I have school. Well R&R! Bye!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys... um... I'm really sorry but I think I'm not going to write anymore on this story. I have writers block. I started the next chapter but I can't figure out what to write. I promise I will do a teen titans fanfic with RobRae. But I want you guys to tell me if I should continue on this one. If you guys like it I'll write the next chapter no mater what. But if you think I should try a new story please say. Again I'm sorry. I know it's been over a month but I seriously am having issues. If you guys want this story I need at least three reviews. Sorry again. **

**-NerdyGirl873**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in eons, I'll see how far I can go in this chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

Raven tapped her foot waiting for Richard and Garth to finish talking over their communicators. She'd refused to allow them to tell any of the other team members that they'd found her, she didn't want attention drawn to her. After they finished that mission she was planning to take a long vacation in a secluded location where _no one _would find her.

As they shut the communicator, Richard and Garth glanced at her from their spot in front of Cyborg's abandoned garage. They'd gone there to confirm that their old friend was really on a revenge quest. The sympathy that surfaced in her team mate's eyes made Raven furious. Garth had put in contacts and Richard had taken of his sunglasses allowing his brilliant blue eyes some light. If it was any other time Raven was sure she wouldn't have been able to look away. However since pity was all that filled them, she found it surprisingly easy to look elsewhere.

"So what now?" Raven sighed.

"I was thinking we could visit our home before we went to see BB." Richard answered.

"Home?" Raven asked, she didn't exactly have a home.

"Yeah, it's right over there." Richard directed her attention to a tower that waited off in the distance. A T shaped building outlined by the sun. "It looks a little lonely. We'd better go say hi."

Before Raven could protest Richard sped away, Garth shrugged following. Reluctant to do so Raven followed behind muttering under her breath.

"You alright?" Garth asked. That seemed like the thousandth time Raven had heard the question since she'd left.

"Fine." She lied as she tried to bypass him. He sped up matching her pace.

"You don't seem 'fine.'"

"Well I am so drop it."

"I'm not going to until tell me how your holding up."

"I said I'm fine, so I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Raven," Richard said.

"You guys worry too much. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If I want to cry on someone's shoulder I'll be sure to." Pausing so she could face both of them she said, "For the tenth time though, I. Am. Fine. Now don't ask me again. Now are we going to go to the tower, or are we going to sit here while you force me to have a group therapy session?"

"Dustier than I remember." Garth commented when they finally made it to the tower. It was different from Raven's memory. Of course, everything was.

The tower no longer had the homey feeling that the others had brought. Raven could still see Cyborg and Beastboy competing in a stupid video game tournament or whatever they called it. The memories of Starfire rushing around in the kitchen making some disgusting Tamaranian food was there as well. Just the little things had made that much of a difference.

Starfire, Raven never resented or hated her. But whenever she had seen Starfire and Ro- no Richard or Nightwing as he went by, when they'd been all lovey-dovey together Raven as wanted to hurl, a table, at Starfire. She still didn't know why that was but it bothered her. Starfire had been like a sister. Speaking of siblings, they really did need to find Cyborg before he did something stupid. It took a lot for the robotic man to be pushed to the edge. Bee's death might have been just the shove that was needed. No one would know until they found him.

"It's too quiet, isn't it?" Richard asked.

Raven stood looking out of the large window that faced the city. The sun set was just as she remem-bered. She rarely watched them but she enjoyed the view she got from the window at the tower.

"Hard not to notice." Raven replied to the leader's question.

"Hate to see how much dust my rooms gathered. Cleaning this place isn't going to be a fun thing either, I guess we can throw that task on BB's shoulders."

Giving her old friend a bland stare Raven shook her head. "I never said I would stay. I'm only here to help the team. After that, I'm gone. Sorry to disappoint. I was never really cut out for the hero thing anyway."

Richard sighed. "What if we can convince you to rejoin the team?"

"Ro- Richard-"

"You can call me Robin if you want."

As though Richard had never spoken, Raven continued. "I already told you. And once I make up my mind about something there is very little that can be done to change it." The sadness that filled his blue eyes was unmistakable. But Raven refused to give in. "I'm going to go look at the rest of the tower. Seeing how I'm going to be spending some time here I want to see if there's anything I'm going to take with me."

She exited the room in long strides hurrying to get to her room. She really needed to meditate. Strange, she hadn't thought of that in a while. The door to her room slid open silently. The power had been turned back on.

Her dark room welcomed her. It was just as she'd left it. Books lined the walls, the outline of her candles and torn sheets of paper peppered the ground. Her bed beckoned her but she ignored its call. Walking over to her dresser she pulled open on of the drawers. There it sat. The one object that was probably the most dangerous thing she had. Her mirror.

Not skipping a beat, the mirror's face shone with four red eyes and a strong current of air sucked Raven in. The familiar darkness of her mind appeared before her. Floating pieces of land and leafless black trees spotted the dark red sky.

"Hey stranger, long time, no see." Turning, Raven spotted the first of her emotions. Happiness giggled as Raven fixed her with a blank stare. "You should seriously let me out again. It was so much fun, we even had a boyfriend!"

"Idiot. You realize that if she does, she could very well bring the end of the world." The next to appear, was Knowledge. The yellow cloaked emotion pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "If she lets us roam too freely, it'll spell disaster."

The next to appear, was Rude. "Shut up egg head. We've heard the same speech billions of times. Blah, blah, blah, destruction, trigon. It's so boring." Rude stuck her finger in her nose burping.

"Rude, please don't be so mean." Timid whispered. "It's not very nice…"

"Whatever." Rude shrugged.

"Score!" Everyone was alerted to the presence of a newcomer. Not because of a voice, but because of a smell. "I found old, half eaten tacos. Who's up for lunch?" Sloth stuck her hands out of her brown cloak with a moldy taco in each palm.

"That's disgusting!" Rude said wrinkling her nose.

"And you have room to talk?" Knowledge inquired pushing up her glasses.

"Let's not fight." Timid pleaded.

"Yeah, fight with love!" A purple cloak rippled and the appearance of Raven's least favorite emotion was up. Love, the giddy school girl attitude of hers was annoying. "Thanks Rae Rae for letting me out. That boy was awesome. But we all know what you really want!"

"Great to see you again Love!" Happiness giggled hugging the other emotion.

"Who's ready to party?!" Courage called smashing into the ground. "What's up my peeps?!"

"This isn't going as I thought it would." Raven muttered watching the chaos. "Let's see; Sloth, Love, Happiness, Courage, Rude, Knowledge- so that's who's missing."

On queue a red cloak materialized. "Raven." Rage spat with malice. "It's been too long."

"Party pooper! It's time to be happy!" Happiness said slinging her arm over rages shoulders. Missing the obvious warning signs.

"That's not wise." Knowledge advised as the ground where Happiness was standing exploded.

"Rage, we spread love, not hate!" Love sighed as though she were talking about a crush.

"Hey guys." Raven said.

"I'm not great when it comes to fights." Timid murmured.

"You want to go?" Rage asked love though her question reached all the emotions.

"Bring it!" Courage challenged.

"You two are so lame." Rude snorted.

"Last call for tacos!" Sloth called.

"Quiet!" Raven yelled and all the emotions turned to her. Rage did so without very much enthusiasm. "I came here to see if any of you know anything about what is happening. Who would attack the titans? I know there's a long list involved. But do any of you know?"

"Well," Knowledge said. "The list of possible enemies is far too long. It could be anybody."

"Thanks for the info Sherlock." Rude piped up sarcastically.

"However," continued an annoyed knowledge. "Before the austrialpithocus interrupted me-"

"Austrial what?" Sloth asked with her head tilted.

"-I was saying!" Everyone quieted. "There is one villain that you have had more than one recurring quarrel with. Slade. It's only logical."  
"Thanks Captain Spock!" Courage grinned happily.

"Thanks." Raven repeated.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." Rude commanded as Raven turned to leave. "I thought that brainy here would have thought of this. How was Robin, or Richard, able to find you?"

Every emotion stared in surprise at Rude's comment.

"You're smarter than me?" Knowledge gaped. "Well that's a first. Good call."

"Yes! Now Raven has a reason to spend time with that wonderful, boy wonder!" Love squealed clapping her hands. "Hooray!"

"What?" Raven asked eyebrows raised.

"Oh, you'll see!" Love responded. Raven found herself once more in her room. Confused, and yet, knowledgeable as well.

**Random P.O.V.**

"You really want to go against us?" A hooded teen cackled as he held a gun up to a man's head. "You aren't smart."

"Please don't kill me!" The man cried.

"I love when they plead!" A hooded girl laughed.

"Enough!" The two teens turned away from the man allowing him to flee.

"Look what you've done!" The girl whined pulling out a gun of her own from her loose belt. She fired it at the man and he fell. He was dead before he hit the ground. "He nearly got away!"

"Now's not the time for foolishness like this!" The voice belonged to a young man in his late teens. "We have to find those two before they ruin everything."

"I don't get why! It's just two losers we're after!" The boy complained.

The older one growled as rain dripped into his waist length brown hair. "You failed in you mission to destroy the raven and you still question orders. What you were sent to do was an important thing. We could have stopped those two right then, but no, you just had to attack her boy toy before you dealt with her."

The younger one quieted jaw clenched.

"What should we do, midnight?" The girl asked. "I don't want _him_ to come. He'd kill us all."

"That, Calico, is why I haven't told him yet." The older one replied. "Boomer you have a chance to complete your assignment."

Boomer nodded stowing his gun away. All three of them wore cloaks so they could barely be seen. The only indicators of their individuality were there voices and hair. Calico had bright orange shoulder length hair and Boomers hair was hidden.

"Failure isn't an option." Midnight warned.

**So what do you think? Again sorry it took a while. I couldn't figure out what to write in this chapter. In any case. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, time to update. Sorry for the wait. I've kind of not been doing much for the past week or so. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Sorry there hasn't been much romance, I'm just trying to set up the story line. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Beast Boy's P.O.V.**

"He's not answering his phone." Antonia sighed pressing the end call button. Garfield sighed, they'd tried to call Cyborg but he hadn't answered his phone. All they could do was hope that he hadn't been dismembered. "That idiot!"

"Calm down." Garfield said. "He'll call back. If I learned anything about him, it's that he'll always find some way to contact us. Or we'll find some way to contact him."

"I called Wally." Jinx told the two as she entered the room. "He's coming over when he finishes the mission he's on. I told him that we'd run into trouble but that was all. I think it'll be easier if we explain the rest to him face to face."

"We've barely narrowed down the list. We still have over half of the villains who could be behind this. Minus the ones in prison and the ones that have failed so miserably at trying to defeat us." Antonia scanned the papers on the table before scratching through two names with a pencil. "We forgot to get rid of Dr. Light and Control Freak."

"Garfield you're awfully quiet." Jinx commented pulling the paper away from Antonia and receiving an annoyed look.

"I'm just thinking… the only enemy of ours that's even been relatively close to killing us is Slade. But he's been off the map for the past couple years." Leaning his head on his hand, Garfield studied the papers carefully. "It just doesn't make-"

A flash of light filled the room and a blast knocked the three onto the ground.

"Did we do it right this time?" Came a girl's voice.

"I don't know, you've always had directional difficulty." A boy replied.

"This isn't all on me!" The girl retorted.

Garfield lifted his head shaking it. The room was spinning. "What in the world…" he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

"AHHHHH!" Garfield pushed himself away as a face appeared right in front of his. "What the-"  
"Arianna give him space."

"Sorry Mark!" The girl said getting up from where she was crouched. "Good thing we didn't hurt anybody. They're all probably just dazed!"

"Who in the blazes are you two?!" Antonia screamed as the table she was trying to support herself with fell over.

"And why did you nearly blow up the kitchen?" Jinx growled rubbing her head as she stood up.

"Mark you nearly blew up the kitchen!" The girl, Arianna Garfield assumed, yelled.

"Idiot look who's talking." Mark countered smacking the girl on the back of the head. "Sorry about that teach, didn't mean to mess up your home."

Jinx, Antonia, and Garfield stared dumbly at the two.

"Did you just call me 'teach?'" Beastboy asked.

"Idiot Mark!" Arianna did a spinning heel kick on her counterparts neck. "You'd think you'd know better than that!"

"What exactly is happening?" Jinx whispered to Antonia and Garfield as Mark leapt to his feet and yelled at glared at Arianna.

"Well," Arianna answered. "If you must know, I'm Arianna, this idiot is Mark and we came to help you guys out."

"So you're going to tell us who's behind the attacks?" Antonia asked.

"No." Mark replied. "We can't, but we're here to help you out along the way."

Jinx stared at them. "How are you going to be of any help if you just sit there while we try to figure out who's killing our friends?"

Arianna smiled. "Some of the people who are involved are people we've fought against. That's how we're going to help."

"So, until we meet them, you're going to be as useful as a sack of flour." Garfield sighed.

"Yep!" Arianna nodded. "But that doesn't mean that you won't be receiving help."

Jinx tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

Mark sat down in one of the chairs. "You think you're the only one's trying to figure out what's going on, you realize you have a lot of friends and comrades. For instance Nightwing."

"Nightwing?" Garfield wondered.

Arianna grinned leaning on the back of Marks chair. "You're old friend, Robin, got an upgrade in his costume. He's also, not so… flashy."

"What do you mean by that?" Antonia inquired.

"Let's just say he won't stop traffic with his outfit anymore, you'll see soon enough." Mark finished. "Got any food. I haven't eaten in two days."

"Wait a minute." Jinx held up a hand with her pointer finger pointed at the sky. "We barely know you and you flashed in here less than twenty minutes ago. And yet you expect for us to give you food and allow you to stay here?"

"Pretty much." Shrugged Arianna. "Speaking of flashing in, you all might want to step back."

"Why?" The question was answered when a huge black doom entered the room. The sides of the doom began to disappear and three people had filed into the room.

"Anyone else want to break into my house?" Garfield said throwing up his hands. "Bring some chips, dip, and soda; make it a party!"

"Really Garfield, I'm gone two years and that's the best you can do?" A familiar raspy voice said slightly amused.

Stepping forward, a slightly older looking raven stared at her old friend.

"Rae?" Garfield gasped.

"Still as stupid as ever I see." Raven muttered to a dark haired guy beside her.

"Robin?"

"Actually now it's Nightwing."

"Or Dick." Raven added her eyes flicking around the room, stopping momentarily longer on Arianna and Mark.

"Great to see you guys again!" Jinx cheered running up, pulling Raven into a hug before the Goth could step away. Then she hugged… Dick, and lastly, Aqualad?

"Just call me Richard if Raven's nickname makes it awkward."

Garfield nodded. "I'll do that."

"Was I wrong?" Arianna asked reminding everyone she was there.

"I know you two." Richard said. "You're the ones who ditched me."

"Guilty!" Arianna giggled.

"You don't say 'Guilty' like you're a hero." Mark huffed.

"I am a hero though!" Arianna countered.

"Wait a minute." Garfield interrupted. "You called me teacher, why?"

Mark waved his hand in front of his face. "Not important."

"I think it is if you want us to trust you." Jinx argued.

"Look, just drop it." Mark sighed.

"I can get the information if you guys want." Raven offered. "Then we can figure out what he's hiding."

Mark smirked. "You can try Roth but I can guarantee it won't be effective."

Raven's eye twitched. "And you just happen to know my last name?"

"We know all of your names." Arianna said. "Richard Grayson, Rachael Roth, Antonia Monetti, Garfield Logan, Jinx, and Garth. I won't use any spoilers about certain last names. A few of you may be surprised as to what happens in a few years."

"Arianna!" Mark hissed.

"Whoops I rambled!" Arianna laughed.

"What do you mean? Marriage?" Raven asked calmly.

Arianna nodded. "Exactly!"

"That doesn't explain why you called me teacher." Garfield said through gritted teeth.

"Can we tell them?" Arianna asked.

"No." Mark answered.

"Please."

"No."

"I'm going to."

"He told us not to."

Garth spoke that time. "Who told you not to?"

Mark face palmed. "We are terrible at our job."

"What job, who's this he guy?" Richard pressed.

"Just drop it." Mark pleaded.

"Who is he?"

"I said drop it!" Bellowed Mark and another flash filled the kitchen. When everyone came to their senses again he was gone and Arianna was the only one standing.

She sighed shaking her head. "Don't worry about Mark; he'll come back when he's cooled down. Best if we leave him alone. Now why don't you all talk about what you've discovered?"

**Random P.O.V.**

"I don't think it was smart to send those two." A woman whispered as she typed on a keyboard in a dark, damp room.

"They're the only ones we could send." A man mumbled. "They have to succeed or they'll cease to exist, all of us will."

"You don't have to remind me." Came the woman's response. A screen turned on and the faces of the two were revealed. One was a woman who had red hair with silver strands and bright green eyes, she wore a lab coat, a pale gray skirt, and a white shirt. The other was a man with half his face made of robotic parts. He to wore a lab coat, though instead of the female's skirt he wore a pair of black slacks that were torn and frayed. "Victor, I fear for them."

"Kory we have to hope." Victor looked at the older woman who stared back at him with sad eyes. "If we succeed, you know what it will mean."

Nodding Kory's hand wandered to a necklace that was the same green as her eyes.

"We're back!" A deep voice called and footsteps made their way towards the two.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Richard?" Victor asked a man with graying hair.

"No." The man replied pulling off a thick winter coat. He set it down on a chair and a two teens around fourteen followed. The girl light blond, almost white, hair and crystal blue eyes. The boy had bright red hair and green eyes.

"How are they doing?" The boy asked.

"Nothing's changed so far." Kory reported as she typed in some more letters, numbers, and symbols.

"Mark can do it." The girl said with a determined look in her eye. "I'm sure of it." She wore a gray coat, faded jeans, and some winter boats. Like the boy who she'd come with.

"I'm sure he can." Kory smiled. "I hope he can at least."

"He will!"

Richard signaled for the girl to sit down. "Julie we're not saying he can't, I'm sure he can. We just need you to calm down some."

"Any word from Melvin and her group?" Victor asked.

Richard looked at the ground shaking his head slightly.

"They're fine." The boy said. "I'm sure of it. They probably just haven't had the time to send any reply."

Richard gave a halfhearted smile. "I'm sure that's it Luke."

"That's got to be it." Luke said, he seemed to be trying to convince himself.

"I really hope that Arianna and Mark do their job." Victor muttered. "Because if they fail, this is our future. And the new evil is far worse than any we've faced before."

**Again I'm sorry for the wait. How did you like the chapter? I apologize for the lack of romance once more but as I said before I want to set up the story. I'll try to have a RaeRob moment in the next chapter but no promises. R&R!**


End file.
